


Getting Involved

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Series: Shadowhunters Re-Watch Fics! Codas, Scene Fills, etc. [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e01 The Mortal Cup, Gen, POV Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: One glance at Clarissa Fray and the predatory expressions of the two Circle members that follow her, and Magnus knows that he’ll have little time for recreation in the immediate future. Right now, there’s business to attend to.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Clary Fray
Series: Shadowhunters Re-Watch Fics! Codas, Scene Fills, etc. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108703
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Getting Involved

Magnus sits on his ‘throne’ - as those who frequent his club are known to refer to it - and surveys the scene in front of him. By all accounts it’s a typical night at Pandemonium, the bass thumping while bodies twist and turn on the dance floor, pulsing in rhythm with the music and with each other. He has a drink in hand (well, not _his_ hand, but in a hand held next to his mouth for him to sip from as he leans over slightly to the right) and no shortage of entertainment for the night, should he choose to partake.

Except one glance at Clarissa Fray and the predatory expressions of the two Circle members that follow her, and Magnus knows that he’ll have little time for recreation in his immediate future. Right now, there’s business to attend to.

The Circle members aren’t even trying to be subtle, which doesn’t surprise him in the slightest. _In the past_ , they say, as if the lives they took, the way their agenda set back decades of progress between the Shadowhunters and the Downworlders, isn’t as fresh in Magnus’ mind as that morning’s breakfast. He’s tempted to kill them right then and there - he personally believes he’d be well within his rights, Accords be damned - but that’s more trouble than he wants. Instead, he causes a little pain and makes sure the _threat_ of what he’s fully capable of is there before escorting them out of his club.

Perhaps it’s time to update his warding, which is specifically designed to keep out any direct threats to himself. These Circle members weren’t here for him, so the wards let them through. It’s a weak point, though in his defense he didn’t imagine anyone associated with Valentine’s failed coup would be bold enough to step foot in here, non-threateningly or otherwise. It’s an error in judgment he won’t make twice. Then again, he’s known to cater to a certain _clientele_ , and it isn’t as if he can block _every_ dangerous member of the Shadow World...

Speaking of his wards, Magnus reaches out a moment to focus on them. Shadowhunters in his club are not unheard of, he felt his wards signaling their arrival, but now he wonders if it was for more than a simple night of dancing. Even when the two Circle members are forced to leave he can sense the presence of others - three, in addition to Clarissa, who he runs into during her own hasty retreat from the building. Magnus has half a mind to reach out to her, to tell her that he’s sorry for his role in her unnecessarily mundane upbringing, but there isn’t a single ounce of recognition on her face at the sight of him.

So if it isn’t because of him, he has to wonder what else she saw to cause that sort of wide-eyed, shell-shocked stare. She’s seen _something_ , something more than your usual teenage ‘the guy I like is dancing with another girl’ sort of club drama. Magnus’ eyes trail in the direction Clarissa ran from, one of the curtained-off back rooms, and frowns.

He could walk away from this now knowing he did what he could to give Clary a little extra protection at the club and wash his hands clean of all this Shadowhunter business for the night (or, with any luck, _forever)._ Something about that doesn’t sit right with him, though, and a moment later his cell phone is in his hand.

“Dorothea? It’s Magnus. We’ve got a problem. Or should I say, Jocelyn and Clarissa have a problem.”

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell)! <3 )


End file.
